


late for class

by planetundersiege



Series: MageFam Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Drabble, Gen, MageFam Week (The Dragon Prince), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: MageFam Week 2020: Day 2: Modern AU“Soren, come on, we’re gonna be late.”
Relationships: Claudia & Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: MageFam Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	late for class

“Soren, come on, we’re gonna be late.” Claudia said as she walked into her brother’s room. Soren was on the floor, doing pushup after pushup, part of his morning training routine. He was the star player on their school’s football team, while Claudia was one of the top students when it came to chemistry, math and physics. So, both of the siblings were well known at the school, not only because of the fact that their dad was the best chemistry professor in the entire state.

Not that any of that mattered now, they were being late. Soren had woken up about half an hour too late, but still went through with his working routine, even though time was against them. And since he was the one that was going to drive them to class (they lived fairly close to campus because of their dad’s job), Claudia would be late too.

“Just five more minutes Clauds, gotta get the burn before we head off.”

“Soren, dad is going to kill me if I don’t show up to  _ his _ class on time. And I’m pretty sure your teacher feels the same.”

Just as Soren would answer, Claudia felt a hand on her shoulder and let out a surprised squeak as she turned around. There was Viren, wearing a robe and holding a cup of coffee with his free hand.

“Your father will not kill you for being late to his class, because he, also forgot to set an alarm. Class will begin twenty minutes later than usual, I just sent out an email. You two get ready and I can drive you.” he said. “Soren, you are going to the E building, right?”

“Yeah dad.” Soren said, doing another pushup.

“Great, then I’ll drop you off on the way, me and Claudia are going to the C building. We can have some, what do you call it, family time on our way there and just talk.”


End file.
